Советы
Советы (англ. Tips) — раздел в игре, где находится информация об эффектах. Death :On-Hit When inflicted, this will instantly kill the target based on the timer displayed below the target. The Death timer will go down for each turn or step taken. Cure: Visit a campfire to remove the effect or use a Purify potion. Self-Slow :On-Hit When attacking, this will slow your attacks by forcing 2 turns per action. This effect only lasts for 3 player actions before it is removed. Cure: None Bleed :On-Hit When inflicted, this will cause the target to take a constant Bleed damage over time. The effect lasts for 5 turns: however, if the target is inflicted with Bleed while the effect is already in affect, the Bleed timer will reset and increase damage over time by 1. Cure: None Stun :On-Hit When inflicted, the target will not perform an action for 2 turns. Cure: None Endure :On-Hit This gives the target a chance to endure an attack that would otherwise kill them based off the endure percentage. When an attack is endured, the target's hp will be reduced to 1 hp. Tip: You cannot endure with 1 hp. Berserk :Passive When equipped with equipment that has Berserk and hp is below 10%, the character will gain a damage buff that increased by the percentage of Berserk. The damage buff goes above 10%. Tip: Berserk does not increase Magic Damage. Armor :Passive When equipped with equipment that has Armor, the character will negate 20% any direct damage taken. Armor will not negate any status effect damage such as Bleed, Burn, etc. Panic :On-Hit When inflicted, the target will randomly attack or move any direction for 3 turns. Cure: Unknown Crit Damage :On-Hit When attacking with a Crit Chance higher than 0%, you gain a chance to deal double damage. Crit Damage increases damage by percentage of total damage after applying double damage. Fun Fact: Crit used to deal 7x damage rather than 2x. Heal Efficiency :Passive When using consumable items that heal Hp, the effects are increased by the percentage of Heal Efficiency. This does not apply to lifesteal. Double Stew Output :Passive When using the Stewpot with double Stew Output equipped, the output item will drop 2 instead of 1 for free. Multi-Attack :Passive When attacking with Multi-Attack, additional targets will be attacked that are adjacent to the character. This ability caps at 3 since the intial attack is counted for 1 direction. This ability only works with Magic users. Quick Break :Passive When breaking a breakable object with Quick break equipped, the character will instantly destroy the object rather than taking turns breaking it. This stat is not upgradeable. Double Ore :Passive When collecting ores with Double Ore equipped, the character will pick up 2 ores instead of 1. This stat is not upgradeable. Souls :Passive Souls are exclusive to Necromancers and are needed to Transcend them. When killing an enemy, the user will gain a soul. Once the soul reaches the max amount displayed on the bottom-right, the Necromancer will Transcend and become the enemy. All stats are transformed into the Necromancer. When the transcended form dies, the Necromancer will revert to his original form. Fun Fact: Necromancer can be literally any enemy he can kill. Campfire :Interact Upon interaction, the character will be fully restored while curing all status effects. The user can choose to end an adventure which will mark the end of a journey or continue to battle until the next campfire. Leaving an adventure without a campfire leaves the character vulnerable to losing items as he wanders aimlessly in the pitch park in search of a campfire to hide by himself. Although the user can clearly see the path, the character does not. Blacksmith :Interact Upon interacting, the user can upgrade equipment to reach its fullest potential for the price of ores. Equipment can only be upgraded as much as the equipment will allow and only stats that the equipment is capable of using. The Blacksmith only appears before the entrance of a dungeon to allow the user to upgrade equipment. He is never found at the end of a dungeon since it would be physically impossible for him to get there before you... While carrying his anvil... Merchant :Interact Upon interacting, the user can purchase items to use on his adventure. The 1st and 2nd items are necessary Merchant items while 3rd and 4th are random items the Merchant carries. The Merchant appears randomly in the Overworld and does have limited supply, but replenishes when finding new Merchants. He also hates the Wizard...